Should I stay or should I go
by 61394
Summary: Sasuke hasn't had a great life it's time he's had some happiness along comes beautiful Hinata problem she's with Naruto or is she does she like Sasuke another question is should she stay or should she go


Hello ladies gentlemen and who knows how many aliens monsters talking rabbits or fangirls that masquerade as humans on the internet this is a request one shot from the cassanova of smut and if that name doesn't tell how this story is going to go then I don't know what to tell you

as usual faves follows and reviews are appreciated please pay attention to the bottom of the page because there will be an important announcement from yours truly at the bottom so without anything else to say should I stay or should I go

 _Should I stay or should I go_

.

Sasuke grew up when he was eight years old he didn't have much of a choice in that not when your family's home caught on fire and you were the only one to escape with your life after that Sasuke had been taken in by his older brother and for a while he was happy Itachi was a good guardian he even taught him how to play his fathers old guitar but happiness didn't last when he was sixteen Itachi passed away after fighting heart cancer for three years

Itachi left everything he had to Sasuke but it wasn't a lot definitely not enough to go to university so Sasuke dropped out and found a job at the blue bird café it's where he met those two

Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno the two who would become his best friends Naruto was a kid from the foster system who lived on his own since he was twelve all of his possessions he had in an old orange backpack Sakura dreamed of being a singer and ran away from home when her parents disapproved

at first Sasuke tried to keep to himself but the two wore down on him after a while one day he came into work and the two wouldn't stop grinning at him by the lunch rush he asked what was up with them Naruto answered "you've been smiling all day teme I knew we'd ware you down"

and ware him down they did' Sasuke thought looking at picture on his phone Sasuke was in an old suit his arm around Sakura's waist Naruto knelt down holding a cardboard sign " **Sasuke/Sakura together 4 ever** " Sasuke shook his head if forever meant three years till Sakura died in childbirth then sure together forever

"Oi Teme" Naruto's voice echoed over the speakers Sasuke looked up to from his phone to see Naruto in the booth with guitar "I know it's that day Sasuke" Naruto said sadly with a tear trying to escape his left eye Naruto wiped it away and smiled "come on sooner we get the single recorded sooner you can go home to Princess Salad"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "her name is Sarada and what did Sakura tell you about _that_ nickname" Naruto shrugged and cleared his throat

"Well I think it went something like **call my sweet baby girl that again and I'll deck you across the city SHANARO** " Naruto said doing a really bad impression of his late wife "now come on let's do it I won the rock paper scissors so the song I wrote for Hinata gets to be on the album"

Sasuke nodded getting sound board ready to record "writing a song for a girl do I hear wedding bells in your future Dobe" Sasuke asked Naruto shrugged picking up his orange guitar with the painted fox head "We've only been dating for a month I'm not looking a ring yet Teme" Sasuke nodded pushing the record button Naruto began to strum his guitar

Sasuke nodded letting Naruto do what he did best he looked up when the door clicked open "there's a recording session in progress you should leave"

"Do you want me too Sasuke Kun" Hinata asked Sasuke turned to see Naruto's current girlfriend Hinata wearing a knee length lavender corset dress with blue lining that matched her shoes and hair her pearl eyes shone with mischief and something else that Naruto couldn't tell "Hinata you shouldn't hear this" Sasuke said

Hinata looked to Naruto in the booth he'd just started to sing Darlin' you got to let me know

Should I stay or should I go?  
If you say that you are mine  
I'll be here 'til the end of time  
So you got to let me know  
Should I stay or should I go?

Sasuke was not a fan of the irony at the moment Hinata walked over to him "the song Naruto kun wrote is nice isn't it Sasuke it gave me the confidence I needed" before Sasuke could ask what she was talking about Hinata straddled his legs and kissed him licking his lips begging for entrance Sasuke wouldn't let her Hinata pulled back

"Hinata I we" Hinata put a finger to his lips "I know you have a daughter I know I'm with Naruto he's a good man I could spend the rest of my life happy with him" Hinata smiled and kissed him on the jaw bone "but I could be happy with you too Sasuke kun I've seen the way you look at me so you have to let me know should I stay or should I go"

It's always tease tease tease  
You're happy when I'm on my knees  
One day is fine and next is black  
So if you want me off your back  
Well come on an' let me know  
Should I Stay or should I go?

Sasuke grabbed Hinata pulling her against him and ravaged her mouth with his tongue Hinata moaned into his mouth while she reached for the buttons of his shirt Hinata massaged his chiseled chest leaving a trail of kisses on his abs her hands slowly going to his zipper

This indecision's buggin' me (Indecisión me molesta)  
If you don't want me, set me free (Si no me quieres, librame)  
Exactly whom I'm supposed to be (Dime! ¿Qué tengo ser?)  
Don't you know which clothes even fit me? (¿Sabes que ropa me quedar?)  
Come on and let me know (Pero tienes que decir)  
Should I cool it or should I blow? (¿Me debo ir o quedarme?)

Sasuke grabbed the edges of her dress and pulled up Sasuke smirked "no panties" he asked Hinata smiled "they're in my purse I felt lucky that I would get lucky" Hinata said with a laugh Sasuke smirked and impaled her on his cock Hinata kissed him and began to bounce on Sasuke's lap Sasuke thrusted into her over and over again her walls clenching tightly around Sasuke's cock Hinata tilted her head back and shrieked

Should I stay or should I go now? (Yo! ¿Me frío o lo soplo?)  
Should I stay or should I go now? (Yo! ¿Me frío o lo soplo?)  
If I go there will be trouble (Si me voy, va a haber peligro)  
And if I stay it will be double (Si me quedo, es doble)  
So you gotta let me know (Pero que tienes que decir)  
Should I cool it or should I blow? (¿Me frío o lo soplo?)  
Should I stay or should I go now? (¿Me frío o lo soplo?)  
If I go there will be trouble (Si me voy, va a haber peligro)  
And if I stay there will be double (Si me quedo, es doble)  
So you gotta let me know (Pero que tienes que decir)  
Should I stay or should I go

Sasuke's cock twitched and his semen shot up into Hinata's willing womb Hinata as Naruto stopped playing Sasuke turned off the sound board Naruto grinned "how was that great song right"

Sasuke looked to Hinata slipping on a pair of blue panties "best damn song you've ever written Dobe" Naruto nodded Sasuke's phone buzzed he looked down then back up to Naruto "hey I gotta go Sarada's not feeling well" Naruto nodded "sure head on home I'll lock up"

Sasuke stood up buttoning his shirt and zipping his pants back up Hinata looked over to Sasuke "so" she asked "should I stay or should I go" Sasuke put an arm around her shoulder pulling her against him and kissing her hard on the mouth "what do you think"

.

And that's the story I almost ended it with "Frankly my dear I don't give a damn" but more Sasuke ish actually that does sounds like something Sasuke would say but that's not important now for the big announcement

I am done with cheating girlfriends stories now after three stories this being the second with Hinata I've lost interest it's partially why this request took so long

ok now that that's out of the way remember to fave follow and review ja ne everybody


End file.
